


Hearts Still Beating

by inkmoth



Series: Moments [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, M/M, Stephen King's IT References, fix it fic time!!!, hospitals and paramedics and stuff too i guess, i can't cope with how it ended so i'm gonna write this and consider it canon, lot of sappy gay shit, um gore/blood warnings i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmoth/pseuds/inkmoth
Summary: Thanks to Richie refusing to give up on him, The losers manage to get Eddie out of the tunnels and back into reality then straight into an ambulance.





	Hearts Still Beating

His own shoes stare back at him, His eyes fixated on the old blood stained boots that he’d felt like he’d had forever. The anxiety induced tension in his body kept his muscles tight and stiff, His arms hunched up in almost a squarish demeanour and his fists balling up and clenching tight. Bill’s arm is draped over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him but the shorter man seems to be spacing out against Richie just as much as he himself was, Bill was never one for words. Richie can’t hear the chaos that was going on around him; The sound of the ambulance’s sirens, The still settling ruins of the old Neibolt house and the sound of Beverly’s surprisingly calm voice as she tells the paramedics some blatant lie - That the group were exploring an old house they used to hang out in as kids and the structure was unstable, Causing a sharp piece of wood to impale one of them. Eddie. That voice in Richie’s head is what cuts the silence open, The faded fuzz of the noise around him now erupting into reality like he had just stepped out some kind of bubble with no sound. Yeah, What Beverly is sprouting is complete bullshit because what had really happened burns Richie’s memory like a fresh wound. His head spinning with the sound of Eddie’s voice, the screams of his other friends and his stomach poised with the nausea that the pure panic running through him gave him. 

“Richie”

His eyes startle wide as he registers the voice calling his name, His jaw still hanging lack as he mentally tries to process everything that just happened. He finds himself looking into the kind eyes of Ben, who is smiling at him with a smile that is a mix of comforting and understanding but the way Ben’s brows furrow slightly show he is hurting too. Who can blame him.

“Yeah?” 

Richie says through half a voice, A raspy whisper of his genuine tone - He didn’t sound like his trashmouth self, He was some empty emotional mimic of that man. He blinks a few times and sniffs through his nose then swallows hard as he tries to seem somewhat coherent in the moment. 

“They - “ Ben hesitates, swallowing too and taking a deep breath through his mouth as he does then after a few seconds his composure returns to his gentle self “They need someone to go to the hospital with Eddie”

Again, Its that name that makes the stinging wound in Richie’s chest sting. His eyes dart towards the ambulance where he spots paramedics loading a stretcher that contains the smallest loser into the ambulance, Despite feeling glued to the ground in fear and dread - Richie wants to run towards Eddie and keep him safe, wake him up and hold him through all the pain. But here he stands, A big shaking stuttery mess. 

“I-It should b-be you, Rich” Bill says as he lifts his head up from Richie’s shoulder, His arms still wrapped around Richie’s upper arm much in the same way he did when they were in the quarry. Richie feels Bill’s grasp loosen as he moves away from him, He watches in his peripheral vision as Bill stands back and dusts himself off before he turns back to Richie and puts his hand on his shoulder. Richie feels like he has to look up and face Bill now, Who is also sharing that hurt but understanding look that Ben also wears. “E-Eddie would want y-you there”

Richie knows he’s right, And again part of him wants to run towards the ambulance and hold Eddie and protect him. But he’s also terrified, The paramedic’s voices ringing through his skull with their warnings that Eddie might still not make it even if they did get him to hospital. And Richie can’t face that - The idea that Eddie might die on the way to the hospital, slip away and into the dark abyss of death where Richie can’t reach him. And that terrifies him.

“Yeah”

Richie croaks through a broken voice, a sob still present in his throat, as he shuffles his feet forward a few steps. Ben’s hand leaves his shoulder as he takes a few shaky steps towards the ambulance, The siren seeming so quiet compared to how they normally sound - He still felt like he was in a haze and he could only focus on important things, Like Eddie and the other losers. He feels unsteady on his feet until he feels cold dainty fingers interlock with his own and holds his hand so tightly that he feels strength flowing into him. He turns his head to see Beverly Marsh, The one who always seemed to be the strongest of the group when they were kids standing by his side and suddenly he is filled with confidence. She walks with him to the ambulance then keeps a hold of his hand as he climbs up into the vehicle and sits down on one of the seats directly beside Eddie, He feels Bev’s hand leave his as his eyes move up the stretcher that Eddie lies on.

Eddie’s shoes are muddy and soaked with laces that are caked in mud, The bottom of his jeans are also caked in mud and dirt. Splatters of blood decorate his knees and then even more blood over the top of his legs, His lap is covered by Richie’s jacket which also has its fair share of blood. Eddie’s hand thats on the jacket, that Richie had worn for most of the trip to Derry until Eddie was impaled, was still gripping it tightly despite the fact Eddie was still very much out cold. Richie lets out a broken sob and his hands scatter to cover his eyes and he forces himself to skim over the gaping hole in Eddie’s chest that the paramedics had covered up as best they could. As soon as his eyes land on Eddie’s face something awakens within him, He almost lunges forward and it takes all his strength not to engulf Eddie in his arms. His right hand holds one of Eddie’s and his other runs to Eddie's face, Lovingly moving his hair away from his face and then cupping his cheek in his hand. A pained smile blossoming on Richie’s face, Eddie is unconscious with wires and tubes running into his mouth and nose but Richie still feels like he has to be strong for him. 

“Hang in there, buddy” He says as his hand grips Eddie’s tighter and he continues to lovingly soothe his face being careful to not interrupt the recently replaced bandage on Eddie’s face. “We’re gonna- “ Richie’s voice croaks and the sob still threatens to escape from the back of his throat 

“We’re gonna get you fixed up, You’re gonna be fine, Eds”


End file.
